THE DALAI LAMA
the Dalai Lama Tenzin Gyatso, XiV.. Said forever in a myth to be reincarnated still on in from the first DALAI LAMA a humanitarian of stunning renown. He is a teacher, a scholar, a lover and a world renown martial artist but that was clearly true for how many people are thinking to start believing that that same ancient fool, has been restoring his youth, having to go away and give you a believable story for what was really happening, you think? XiV means 14 but that's hard to think he wouldn't have books on, but there was myth well enough said he was finding himself in company of friends in revolution, so it could be safe to think that he was scanning his massive library to PDF formats for the worlds references across all SCHOOL to use, at the click of where you are; on any net computer. Don't doubt for a second there is much and musch to learn and know from any text there in liking that they to know for where we are so being of this in more, the spiritual leader of Tibet is the king, of TIBET. They for this in liking to know, for where was what is these to knowing where that theirs in a name, can and ever to being ours, so saying that these in walkings of, but my own arks, for these to believe that we could know and name where was this in a color for more of where you name so saying me so and where these worlds, to being named, could know in who was human to being better for where was LIFE, and suong. THEY to know so high, and liki lie, so shay, and likei for these away but of me still, so know so well as all this to telling baby stori, and what was good for this in of, all the WAY restore, to this in the younger of children all, and so wonder if this was an old man ever, you are so young as he? These to knowing what was going back, about that these cannot know, in what was gone, to grace, but that to reincanarnate means to build a new life for yourself, and this was not confused with waking the dead, as ever was practice still in Ireland, but there was even said to be an avatar called Ramzee, whose wife brought him back to life. That a mortal could tap and access the child state would she immortalize that there was a second, born in these symphonyies, but they for this, that it was his death she broke back, and so 3 avatars live, and that these were ever well, to know in protect all force reighn of this said King of TIBETAN LOVE, Tenzin Gyatso still. That they for these, in some elder worlds, call him Gedun and that was never misplaced no matter the rumour? Stand to reason you could call Tenzin now King Drupa? There was more to knowing well, where these cannot wonder at you poorly, for where these to knowings ours ark, shift, we must needs take these to where we had for these in humanitarian wealth and no longer take this, but that there was these should be words either of his own or about what I can know the man as, so these to worlds, that this was still well I could say the boy, for what his body there in youth forever sings, was capable of, but if you saw him this day, yesterday before or now tomorrow, you could find him younger wondering still, he's gone and wanted to show these closest to him, what this world of rike heritage was, and that there was sung well cause to take of Prince Adam and King Johnny Tsunami, for what was DALAI in trinity, so well too... Myth to where you are, how can you confirm anything you do? At least know well regard, Ernie Reyes Jr has let himself look elder, too, but doubt that the surfing king, knows not the trade of tibet for where he lays